


Everyone has a Tattoo

by rnagnumdong



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Soulmate AU, any way these r all ocs n stuff, some of the last names changed bc reasons, where did all the tags go i just dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get your soulmate tattoo as soon as both of you are born. The tattoo is always the first letter of whatever name they go by, in the color of their eyes, and in their handwriting. It shows up with a slight jolt of pain somewhere on your body, typically a part of their body they particularly like about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title is terrible sorry

You get your soulmate tattoo as soon as both of you are born. The tattoo is always the first letter of whatever name they go by, in the color of their eyes, and in their handwriting. It shows up with a slight jolt of pain somewhere on your body, typically a part of their body they particularly like about themselves.

Leo was born, however, without a tattoo. She was told that it was okay, it was normal, it just meant she was older than her soulmate. She was just a kid, though, didn’t really process those words. The comfort quickly turned to torment. By the time she was ten, she was bullied and almost no one wanted anything to do with her. Told that she was a pedophile, or worse, messed up In the head. Told that she didn’t have it in her to love somebody.

She loved plenty of people though. She loved her moms, and her siblings, and her friends. She loved them so much. She knew it wasn’t romantic love, but she didn’t care. It was love nonetheless, so what the kids at school said was wrong.

When she was sixteen, she dated one of her friends. They’re name was Katie, and they had beautiful green eyes, and they had a soulmate tattoo. More than one, actually. Katie would talk about them, even though they got kind of stiff and irritated whenever someone brought them up. One time, Leo and Katie stayed up all night talking about their tattoos. Mainly Katie’s, because Leo didn’t have any. They had one on their shoulder, a brown M that was kind of hard to distinguish. The other one was on their ankle, a green C in beautiful calligraphy that made them wonder how someone could have that kind of handwriting. The last one, a curvy blue A, was on the inside of their elbow.  
That night Katie asked Leo if she was jealous, and she said no. She wasn’t jealous. She liked Katie, and she was sad that she wasn’t one of their soulmates, but that didn’t matter. She still loved them, and that was what mattered. The two didn’t get to date for long, though. The next school day after that night, someone tried to beat Katie up, saying that they were a whore, they were hogging soulmates from other people who deserved them, that it was their fault people like Leo didn’t have a tattoo. The person didn’t get anything in other than verbal abuse, though, because Leo saw the interaction and knocked the person out. She tried to tell Katie that none of that was true, because it wasn’t. But Katie said that they had to go, that they were sorry, that they couldn’t do it anymore and they had to find their mates and protect them.

Leo offered to go with them, but Katie said they needed to do it alone. She wanted to help, but she wasn’t going to follow them. She believed that they could do it. She didn’t know if they did, the two never saw each other again.

She found out that things could get harder when she was nineteen. Not all the terrors of the world could be combatted with fists. She found that few colleges allowed in people without a soulmate, that anytime she filled out a job application it would be the first question, that the laws didn’t protect them. She found out that she would never be able to get married or have kids because she didn’t have a soulmate tattoo, that even if she gave birth the hospital was required by law to take it to an adoption center as soon as it was okay for the baby to leave. That they didn’t need her consent, they didn’t care about what she wanted, that any baby of hers needed a real family, soulmates to grow up as their parents.

She learned that almost no one was open to friendly acquaintanceships with her, much less a friendship or anything romantic or sexual. She didn’t have a soulmate. She was broken, undesirable. She learned that if finding friends in high school was hard, finding allies outside of it was almost impossible.

She found them, though. Despite everything, she found allies and friends. She moved to New York City, to get her mind off things, to not feel like she was as important and taking up such a large part of the community. In places like that, it wasn’t as bad. It certainly wasn’t good, but she had a less of a chance of getting shot. It was so not as bad she found an organization for people like her.

Not specifically like her, though. Just people with experiences with tattoos that were considered “not normal.” It reminded her of those meetings alcoholics go to, where they lie about not drinking even though they did. It was more casual than that, though. You weren’t required to share experiences, just gently encouraged to. They told each other what places were good about things and what places weren’t. Gave advice to others about what they could do in certain situations. It wasn’t as bad here as it was where Leo grew up, certainly.

They listened to Chester talk about how some small restaurant down the street refused to serve him. Told him that based on their past experiences, unless they were under new management, it was just that particular person working there. Chester was a nice enough guy. He had one soulmate tattoo, under his left ear. He said that once it had been a hazel F that was easy to read. But now, Leo could barely tell it was an F, even though she was sitting right beside him, and it was blood red and fading. That didn’t happen a lot. If your soulmate tattoo was like that, then it meant you were the cause of your soulmates death. Chester had been in the army.

They talked some more, and the conversation focused on Reina, a cute girl who was littered in tattoos. Whenever someone brought them up, she would always get a small smile on her face and a distant look for about five minutes. If you asked questions, she’d usually answer them, but sometimes she didn’t want to. Then she’d just shake her head and change the subject. Sometimes, when no one really had a lot to say, she’d tell the story of one of her tattoos. She had six. Only four of them were still alive, though. One was a black and fading M on the back of her hand. Fading was the universal sign of death on soulmate tattoos. Some said that it would completely fade by the time you were in your old age, but that hadn’t been confirmed by anyone you could trust. Black and fading on a soulmate tattoo, however, meant they’d died before you got the chance to meet them. Another one was on her hip, an F that was fading. It was still blue, though, which meant that the two had meet each other, but they’d died.

No one knew much of anything about her other four tattoos, though. She never talked about them as much, but Leo thought one was probably on the back of her neck. She always smiled and rubbed there after she talked for a while about her two fading ones, as if reminding herself that she still had others and she wasn’t alone.

Leo used to think that it should have been easy for people to find their soulmates, especially if you had more than one. How many people would have an exact replica of a letter tattooed on their body? But she supposed it was kind of hard when you added in the fact that there was several billion people alive, and there was no guarantee that your soulmate would live on the same planet as you, much less country. There were a few sites around to help people find their soulmates, asking for the basic information about your tattoos. Only a couple hundred people found their mates on websites like those, though, a lot of them being rejected in turn for the ‘journey’ of finding them without help.

It became a lot less fun when you woke up one day and your tattoo was fading and black and before you know it you can barely remember what color it had been.

It was when she was twenty five that she finally found another person who didn’t have a soulmate tattoo. Of course, she hadn’t been searching for someone like her. Hadn’t bothered to look for someone similar to her in a long time. But there thon were, coming into the meeting as if they’d been asked to. Which they probably had, that’s how she’d found it. That wasn’t the point, though.

Thon’s name was Mayme, and thon was friendly. Thon was very proud that thon didn’t have a soulmate tattoo, announcing it almost immediately when thon’d first come into one of the meetings. That was the first thing she had heard thon say, actually. “Hi, my name is Mayme, I have hazel eyes, and I don’t have a soulmate tattoo.” She hated it. It was almost as if thon were bragging about it, which was just disgusting. It was like bragging about having an STD.

Thon told stories of how thon’d once gotten themselves a false soulmate tattoo, under the encouragement of thons parents on some sort of campaign to make their child normal. She could see why the parents would want that, and it made her sick to her stomach. Thon talked about how thon’d gotten it removed a year later. Both things were very high up on the major list of illegal things that was probably out there somewhere. It was like doing drugs, but with permanent proof on your body and in your records. How thon’d not gotten caught doing both, she didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. A lot of people did it.

She was pretty sure thon knew as soon as thon meet her that they had the soulmate thing in common. Thon might have known before thon even met her, which was probably the case because she’d never hide her situation. She just didn’t show it off. The first time thon tried to get to know her at all outside of ‘girl who doesn’t have a tattoo’ was the third time they’d seen each other. She’d been silently fuming, having had a terrible day at a job she didn’t have anymore, and directing her anger at everything and anything else. Thon’d asked casually if she wanted to see a movie that a few of the other people were going to. She replied with a very sharp ‘no.’

It seemed like after that thon knew for sure, for whatever reason, thon wanted to in particular establish some sort of friendship with her. Thon always asked her to join thon and others on group activities. She never went to them a lot in the first place, but now she definitely wasn’t going to go. It frustrated her, having this person who was so confident in themselves even though obviously something was wrong with them. She didn’t even know why thon wanted to be friends or whatever with her. Did thon think that since they were in the same tattoo situation, obviously they should be best friends forever? It seemed silly.

They continued on like that for a few weeks, maybe a month. She wasn’t good at keeping track of time anymore, not since she spent her days searching desperately for whatever job she could get her hands on, and spent the little bit of free time she had boiling in the corner while everyone else had nice little heart to hearts that she didn’t want to participate in, and she wasn’t sure why she went anymore but it was more of a habit and when she didn’t go it felt kind of wrong.

She wasn’t sure how many times thon’d made an offer similar to this before. She lost count a bit ago. She’d also stopped paying attention to the conversation, until she realized it had turned to the movies that were in theaters. “That new movie’s out now, what’s it called, The Eagle or something like that? That seemed pretty interesting.”

She scoffed. “It’s historical sci-fi. And the ship has the worst name possible. Who would be scared of a bunch of Americans who not only don’t know what they’re doing, but name the ship after the national bird?”

“I probably would be, if I was an alien. With other countries, too. A bunch of Australians fucking coming at me on The Emu? I don’t even know what an emu is, but I know to be terrified.”

“I don’t think that the reason aliens haven’t popped up yet because they’re scared of our mysterious birds.”

“But anyway, I thought it looked fantastic. The acting wasn’t half bad, and the cast is pretty hot, but the special effects were amazing.”

“Yea, but historical sci-fi. That’s just offensive. They’re not even trying to be accurate, they have to fight some weird Martian race, so what’s the point of it being historical? Just do normal sci-fi and not look silly.”

“I like historical sci-fi though. In no other genre would you be able to have our founding fathers fighting aliens and in apocalyptic settings.”

“You shouldn’t be able to have it in that genre either! It’s just rude.”

“Well, if you’re denying yourself the simple pleasures of living life, that’s not my fault,” Mayme concluded. She realized she was smiling, and put it out with a frown. She wasn’t allowed to be friends with thon, just like historical sci-fi wasn’t allowed to make sense.

“Welcoming Mrs. Wong is still in theaters, I think,” Reina spoke up, putting her phone back in the pocket of her hoodie. “It’s a comedy, so nobody can argue with that. Also, it seemed funny as hell.”

Everyone murmured in agreement at that, setting up a time that was good for everyone. It was a bit difficult, but not that hard, there being only 6 people able to go. “So, we’ll get there at around 7 30, and the movie will start at 8,” Mayme said, making sure everyone was on the same page as they nodded. It was only about four, so most people filled out, having other things to go do. But Mayme hung back.

This made her mouth go a bit dry, standing up from her highly uncomfortable position on the pillows thrown on the ground. “So, you’re gonna come, right?” thon asked.

“Not sure if I can.”

“You did make a bit fuss out of not seeing The Eagle. If you don’t come it’ll be all your fault I can’t see it tonight, for no real reason.” 

“Well, it is historical sci-fi. I probably saved you. You’ll thank me later.”

“I doubt that. But, seriously, you should come.”

“I’m not sure if I have enough money to.” This, naturally, was accompanied by looking at the ground and a slight blush.

“Dude, I’ll pay for it. It’ll be great, and it’ll make up for you ignoring me all this time.”

“Didn’t think you would notice.”

“It’s hard to not notice when someone’s constantly staring daggers at you.”

“I guess I’ll try to not do that.”

“Sweet.”

Trying not to stare daggers at them, in the end, wasn’t so hard. It helped a lot, when she got herself a job again. It wasn’t a stable one, but it made her less panicked. Gave her more time to spend not hating them. And by not hating, I mean becoming best friends with.

They joked about it, but it was probably true. There was probably some soulmates that weren’t romantic. And those soulmates didn’t get a tattoo, but they were still important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this is better than the other chapter but pretty much its the same basic thing only focused on katie

Katie was born with a soulmate tattoo, the blue A in the inside of their elbow marking them as normal from the moment they came into the world. Their parents always seemed more interested in it than they were, always swooning over the beautiful color of blue they’re soulmate’s eyes would be, how the curvy nature of the handwriting probably meant it would be someone feminine, spent hours pondering over what the name of their child-in-law would be. Katie, however, didn’t think that much about it, not then. She figured that whoever they’re soulmate was would show up whenever they were ready to.

Their opinion changed a little, when they were two and all the sudden a dark brown M was on their shoulder and they didn’t even notice until their parents started talking about it, just thought there was an unfortunate cramp there when it happened. They never say it, but they’re parents confirmed that it was most likely an M, even though they talked about how it was hard to read.

When they felt the pain in their ankle at the age of five, they knew what it was. It was quiet unfortunate that it was in the middle of their kindergarten class, and they didn’t know the way other children would react. They raised up the bottom of their pants leg to see a sea green C, and spent the rest of the time staring at it and memorizing it. It was around then that they started thinking it wouldn’t happen when it needed to, they had so many soulmates to find.

They fell in love with history the moment they stepped into the class in middle school. It was much better than the science that the other students enjoyed, the one that lured them in with promises of it changing all the time. Katie didn’t like that it changed all the time. That meant constantly relearning things that they had already learned before, and spent so much time and effort trying to understand. History was more static, but it still changed every now and then, and that was even better because it meant learning more about what was before the present. History was more ‘this is what happened, probably’ and science was more ‘do we all really exist outside of our own minds’ and they just didn’t feel like having some sort of existential crisis.

It was in high school that they realized something. It was an offhand comment by the history teacher, telling the class about the early 2000s and mumbling that he wasn’t allowed to tell the parts that everyone probably wanted to know. He was looking at them when he said that, as if it should mean especially something to the kid who had one love for history and two friends and three soulmates and several more bullies. So they looked it up when they got home, spent hours researching it on the Internet.  
They spent many more days after that on their computer, looking up things, writing down the stuff they thought was especially important. A few stories were different than others, but essentially they all had the same basic thought. There were only things that could be considered in a broad sense proof, but of course they had no real way to prove anything. 2015 was a few centuries ago, any bodies from that time had long since decomposed, even if they didn’t have tattoos. What were more important to them, though, were the people that told of what people had before soulmate tattoos; sexual and romantic orientations. They had never heard of such a thing, and it intrigued them. No one even spoke of those things, because other people didn’t matter. You were supposed to find your soulmate and fall in love, and that was that. Some people considered dating people that you know weren’t your soulmate cheating, and refused to do so.

However, the topic held their interest. In the end, they found themself to be heterosexual panromantic. The brought it up to their friends, considering themself to be one, but it met a varying degree of resistance. Telling Leo that she was probably aromantic got them an annoyed huff and a “still means I’m fucked up, though” with a tone in her voice that told them to never bring it up again. Rylan smiled gently and reassured them that it wasn’t their fault, just a something that would probably always be a sore topic for her. They didn’t believe it.

It was exactly a month until their seventeenth birthday when Leo asked them out, asking it in a completely offhand manner as if she wasn’t blushing like she’d just asked the most intimate thing in the world. They replied with a shrug and a “sure, we can do that” in the same offhand manner, even though they were smiling a little. Rylan was gonna be so pissed.

Rylan did end up being irritated, but not as pissed as they expected. He was mainly happy for the two, but kept grumbling about having to be a third wheel whenever they did anything. Katie never told their parents, knowing that they would accuse them of cheating on their soulmates. They didn’t really care, though. They needed to find their soulmates, yes, that was still an urgent mission on their mind. But they were unable to go anywhere until they completed high school, which was still two years away. And where would they go, anyway? Just travel the country, maybe elsewhere until they found the three people that were supposedly going to complete them?

And then Rylan did end up third wheeling a lot, because they both knew he had no other friends, and because neither Katie or Leo even thought of anything else, having gotten used to it since they met him. They spent a lot of time hanging out. They went to the movies a lot, because Katie always got super excited about almost any action or romantic comedy coming out and wouldn’t shut up until they went. They spent about as much time hanging out at each other’s houses, though. Rylan always had the newest Xbox and almost any game you could think of, and Leo had gotten ahold of a Wii and had an ok selection. Katie wasn’t as competitive, always ending up doing ok but not great because they never cared that much for gaming, it was just something their friends liked. Leo got really into it, though, not because she thought herself a good gamer but because she was really competitive and Rylan was really great at them because he was definitely the biggest dork ever.

Their trio kind of got broken up, though, when a few days before summer started this piece of utter shit came up to Katie and started just throwing the hardest stuff at her, and they couldn’t take it anymore, and they knew no one would come to help, because the staff didn’t care if it was only verbal and Rylan was out sick and any random student who might care either wouldn’t because it was them or they couldn’t help because they were just a poor kid themselves and weren’t very brave. It was Leo who saved them, though, Leo who came out of nowhere and punched the guy in the face, almost scaring them half to death. But by that point they already knew what they had to do, because everything they said was true, and they hated themselves for agreeing, and they just knew that they’re soulmates were experiencing this too, maybe even worse because their family wasn’t good or something. So they made their leave, throwing out a goodbye and going to their car, crying, not even thinking and driving straight for Washington, because they had a cousin there that they liked and that’s where the last family reunion was and they were pretty sure they knew how to get there.  
They found that they did know how to get there, utilizing the GPS on their car, calling up their parents for a confirmation of the address. They told their parents that it was only for a few weeks, that it would all be okay, that they were going to take care of themselves and they’d already taken all the important tests in school. Most of that was true, except it ended up being much longer than a few weeks.

Their cousin was nice, she was only in her twenties and could only afford a small apartment in town, but she was caring and told them that they would be good for a few weeks, but it wouldn’t be anything special. Katie said that they would try to get a job if they could, and she smiled and said that it would be much appreciating but not necessary. Her name was Isabeau, they remembered they’re grandparents calling her that, but she told them to call her Izzy. Her eyes were a nice light brown color that reminded them of chocolate, and they suspected that she had a tattoo on her hand, because they never saw it and she always wore gloves.

It was about the fifth week of living there, and they decided they needed to get a job. They got it, easily, and started working at the fast food chain immediately. It wasn’t great pay, but it let them pay some to Izzy and use some for their own fun. It was all very routine for the most part, and they worked at the front counter because they weren’t even good at cooking fast food and the manager thought they were charismic.

They didn’t like it for the most part until some tired looking Hispanic kid walked in and asked for a pretty enormous order to go, which made since because the drive through was probably packed full at this time of day. But it was still kind of silly to order for what were probably ten people right at lunch hour. They replied cheerfully, reconfirming the order as the routine said and absent mindedly liking how the kid’s voice sounded, despite how absolutely exhausted they seemed.

“Alright, what name should I put it under?” they asked, putting the order into the machine.

“Miguel,” the kid replied, before going over awkwardly to the counter, their thumbs in their pockets and their eyes lazily shifting around the place in what might be nervous, but too tired.

And then suddenly Katie realized why she’d noted the A on the inside of the kid’s elbow that was an exact replica of theirs, why she’d noted the dark brown of his eyes, why it was so important that their name started with an M. They hadn’t even realized it, but they’d let out an excited squeak and exited the counter, completely ignoring their duties.

“Katie, what are you doing?” someone yelled from the back that they’d never bothered to learn the name of. “There are customers to tend to; we don’t have time for you to attack the poor boy.”

But they ignored them, which would probably bite them in the ass later, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care at this moment. They took the few steps necessary to get in front of the kid, gesturing excitedly at the insides of their elbows.

“Can’t you use your words? I get it, yes, I have a soulmate tattoo there. Amazing,” Miguel said, watching Katie as if something was wrong with them.

They just grinned, raising up the sleeve of their shirt to reveal an exact replica of the tattoo. “Yea, but so do I.”

He looked at it, sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “Im too tired for this,” he mumbled.

And Katie just returned it with an even bigger grin, going back to their place behind the counter and their work. They spent the rest of their shift happy, exchanging contact information with the kid – their soulmate when they gave him his order.

The next week was spent for the most part them getting to know each other. It turned out that his large order had been for his friends, who had been too lazy to come into the building. They were glad that he had more friends than they did. It turned out that he was in the marching band in his school, playing the trumpet. He was very disappointed in their lack of enthusiasm about it, but honestly they could listen to him talk for hours about the topic even if they had no idea what any of it meant.  
And the two ended up dating, going on an actual proper date, which just meant a movie because he was only fifteen and they didn’t have a lot of money. It was kind of bizarre to Katie that one of their soulmates was two years younger than them but then they remembered that another one was probably around twelve at the time and that just seemed silly. The movie was some action film and neither of them fully understood but the scenes looked hardcore and that’s all that mattered. Katie fell in love with it somewhere but Miguel just said it was “alright,” which was entirely false.

The two date for another year and a half and they’re not sure where the time has gone but it’s so easy to just date people and they love it. They ended up getting their parents to let them stay their indefinitely, provided there was visits because they were thrilled that their child had found their soulmate and that was all that was really important.

Audra is found by a lucky accident. It happens when Katie is gone to do some stuff at a college nearby that she needed to do in person to enroll. It all goes very well, and they return home – which is Isabeau’s old apartment, the older cousin moving into a house a few months ago. They were able to get the landlord to just let Katie become official person of the apartment, and Miguel moved in not long after. So they walk in the house to see Miguel and someone they’ve never seen before on the couch, looking only a year older than them.

And then Miguel reveals that it’s Audra and that he found nem in a store over the state border and that ne lived in Montana and was going to the Flathead Valley Community College, which wasn’t anything special but ne seemed proud of it nonetheless. Katie guessed that nem didn’t do very well In high school, and they had a fleeting thought that Miguel wasn’t very good at much outside of marching band which he excelled at. They had a small moment of panic because suddenly four people seemed like a lot and they would have to look into school and job opportunities later and see what everyone was planning on doing with their lives and they didn’t even have their final soulmate yet who was still just thirteen.

And they immediately fell in love with nem because ne was absolutely beautiful and neirs extravagant handwriting completely fit nem now and they didn’t know how they could ever think otherwise.

Unfortunately, Audra couldn’t come live with them like Miguel had, because nem still had a year of college before ne could move easily. The only reason ne had even went to college was a promise to neir parents but ne was considering furthering the education elsewhere if ne could find somewhere ne liked that was reasonable. The group coped with it by saying they were covering more ground to find their final soulmate, which made sense but none of them thought they would be in the same place they were.  
The next few years flew by both fast and uneasily. All of them were still anxious about the last soulmate, but there was other things that they needed to do and either way just three of them being together seemed like a bit of a miracle in itself. Audra doesn’t move in with them, because ne’s got an athletic scholarship at the Spokane branch of Washington State University, which is incredibly lucky because that’s where they live. Ne moves into the dorms because it’s cheaper, and goes toward getting a bachelor’s degree in psychology. Ne really only goes because of encouragement from everyone around nem, but ne does incredibly well. Katie ends up going to the same school, majoring in history. They have an academic scholarship, but it doesn’t cover that much. They stay living in the apartment, because Miguel can’t afford it alone. They can’t afford a lot of things in all honesty. Miguel’s nearly about to go to college, and even though he’s been talking with the school counselor to try to do what would be best money wise and might get a full ride scholarship, they still have a lot of debt. Katie’s paid for nearly all of theirs, but Audra’s only paid for about a fourth of nems, and parents could only help so much.

They were pretty lucky Miguel did end up getting that full ride scholarship.

In the midst of college and the daunting money problems, they put the final soulmate kind of in the back of their head. To be honest, they couldn’t taunt themselves by thinking about it then, because none of them had the time or the money to go and actually find them. Which it turned out maybe it was a good thing, because they were the ones that were found.

It was a knock at the door at probably five in the afternoon. It was Katie who went to answer it, being the only one in the house. A very nervous looking teenager stood there, not much younger than Miguel but they couldn’t place an exact age.

“Is this where Katie Vine and Miguel Ruiz live?” ve asked, shifting vir weight from one foot to the other. There was a paper in vir hand, that looked like it had a lot of stuff just quickly scribbled on it.

“Yea, what is it?”

“I’m kind of you’re soulmate.”

It wasn’t a great first meeting, and certainly not how they expected to find vir. But it was good. Apparently, ve had went digging around on the Internet for them. It wasn’t that hard, typically if you openly had several soulmates you could be found on some creepy websites.

The four ended up with a house a few years later. It was annoying, two of them still in college and one of them barely out of it who was looking into more schooling, and Cia finishing up vir senior year in high school. But they dealt with it, mainly because they all found each other. It was way better than it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended differently than i had planned and it kind of changed writing styles half way through but i like it.  
> rn im considering it done but i might write more if i get inspired or somethin like that idk


End file.
